pokemonstoriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Items
Here are some items to use in your games. Pokeballs These are used to catch Pokemon. = Medicines These are used to heal Pokemon. Battle Boosters Given to a Pokemon immediately before a fight to boost performance. No Pokemon may benefit from more than one, but the effect lasts for an entire fight.. Drinks Drinks restore a more random amount of health. Seals All seals earn 1 appeal in contest battles, 2 if they're particularly appropriate, due to the impressive effects they produce. Only one may be applied to any given ball and that ball must be covered in a ball capsule. Berries These can be eaten as a free action if handed to a Pokemon, or simply fed to a Pokemon. Type-Boosting Items Each of these items grants the Pokemon the +30 same-type bonus that they would get from their type, and this stacks with their type. TM's and HM's The list of moves in the Pokemon Stories Utility not only lists what every move does and its power but also the cost for a TM for each move. A TM is a one-time use item. HM's can be used as many times as you desire but cost 10 times what a TM would cost. Held Items These items grant a passive bonus when held. Instruments These can be used by a trainer with the artistry skill to have various effects. Evolutionary Stones Using one of these stones on a Pokemon satisfies its need for energy to evolve. Vitamins These increase a Pokemon's stats. Bait Good for getting a fishing encounter. Use with a net. Incense Basic and powerful incenses attract a number of Pokemon equal to the number of players, bypassing their chance to roll for finding additional Pokemon. Typed incense will attract Pokemon for all die results on the encounter table that are that type. For example, if the encounter has Charmander on a 1-4, Ponyta on 5 or 6, and a Magmar on an 8, with non-fire types occupying the other slots, then the incense will attract 4 Charmander, 2 Ponyta, and a Magmar. Note that there is no incense for water types. That would be bait. Secret Base Furniture All of the items below are intended to be purchased and used in a secret base. To that end, they come in a small digital storage device for transport and are converted back into matter once the base is set up. Pokemon Stuff Incubator: $3,000 This will raise a single egg when you're away, and it hatches whenever you come back to the secret base on a different downtime. It does not take a downtime action to use and can hatch unlimited eggs one at a time, raising a Pokemon without counting against your 6-pokemon limit. Small Habitat: $2,000 This is a blanket-sized area that is designed to be the perfect habitat for Pokemon of a given type; choose which type when you purchase the habitat. A fire type will enjoy a heating lamp while a dragon type will appreciate a pile of coins and an ice type will appreciate a mini-fridge-like enclosure. Every downtime, one Pokemon of the chosen type will gain 1 friendship point. Mid-size Habitat: $4,000 This is a blanket-sized area that is designed to be the perfect habitat for Pokemon of a given type; choose which type when you purchase the habitat. Water type Pokemon will enjoy a pool while ground types will like a sandbox and grass types will appreciate some good soil. Every downtime, up to three Pokemon of the chosen type will gain 1 friendship point each. Large Habitat: $8,000 This is a room-sized area that is designed to be the perfect habitat for Pokemon of a given type; choose which type when you purchase the habitat. Dark types will enjoy a dark room full of hiding places while flying types will like a wind tunnel and fighting types will appreciate a dojo. Every downtime, up to ten Pokemon o the chosen type will gain 1 friendship point each. PC: $10,000 This allows you to change up your Pokemon team and change items when you are at your base. Decorations Welcome Mat: $1,000 The problem with secret bases is they're so secretive. Putting a welcome mat out can let guests know they're free to drop by. This will, from time to time, have people visit your base. On the other hand, this reduces the privacy of your base. Pokemon Figurine: $2,000 This is a stuffed animal or statue of a Pokemon, and every Pokemon of the figurine's evolutionary line gains a friendship point every downtime, regardless of who owns the statue. So if one trainer has a Treecko and buys a Grovyle plushie, both that Treecko and someone else's Sceptile will gain an FP every downtime. Your base may feature multiple Pokemon figurines, but no Pokemon gains the same benefit from the same figurine. Exquisite Decor: $100,000 The area is so amazing that everyone who enters is inspired. Every downtime, every trainer gains a kudo. Training Stuff Treadmill: $20,000 As a downtime action, you can train a Pokemon's speed once. Weights: $20,000 As a downtime action you can train a Pokemon's strength once. VR Headset: $20,000 As a downtime action you can train a Pokemon's sense once. Puzzles: $20,000 As a downtime action you can train a Pokemon's mind once. Training Simulator: $20,000 This allows you to give a Pokemon a tick on its battle or long track as a downtime action. Practice Room: $25,000 This allows your Pokemon to train moves. As a downtime action, you can teach one of your Pokemon a move from its learnable moves list. Creature Comforts Gardening Pot: $1,000 This pot comes with enough soil to grow a berry plant. You can plant a berry, and you get a berry from it each time you come in, without needing to use a downtime action. You can buy multiple gardening pots. Comfy Chair: $3,000 Your favorite chair gives you a good place to rest and recharge. One person may roll a d6 and on a 6 get an extra downtime action. Couch: $9,000 A comfy couch gives everyone a place to sit for awhile and recharge. All trainers may roll a d6, and those who roll a 6 get an extra downtime action. Cape Room: $5,000 This is the perfect area to keep your capes clean and wrinkle free, ready for fashion on a moment's notice. The cape room comes with 3 free capes and each additional cape costs $1,000. Every area of the map has a fashion typing, an unconscious set of tastes determined by the tradtions and environment people find themselves in. The fashion typing is the same as the local gym or environment, so a port town with a water gym will have a water typing while people who live in a log cabin in the woods might have a grass fashion typing. All of the capes below also have a fashion typing, and if that typing is super effective against the local typing, the first time you roll a social skill in that area you only roll a single die instead of the two you normally would. The second die is an automatic 60. You get this bonus once per region per cape as you stun the locals with an overpowering fashion statement that stands in stark contrast to the fashion rut those nearby find themselves in. Conversely, if the local fashion typing resists your outfit, instead of getting that 60, you get an automatic 10 on your second die. It would better to be caught capeless than commit such a fashion faux pas. Eggshell on Creme Silk Burnoose: (Ground) This cape delves into the history of the middle east, evoking the rich legacy of the silk trade in its blend of Silcoon, Metapod, and Spinarak fibers. The light colors draw the eye of those who envy your style while radiating away the heat. Faux Fur Capuchin with Crimson Velvet Trim: (Ice) Made from the finest imitation Absol hide this cape leaves the wearer insulated against the harshest winter storm as well as protected from even the most judgmental in fashion taste. Persian Cowl with Inlaid Dusk Stones: (Dark) This roguish headwear is integrated into a half-length cape that lends the wearer an aura of dark mystery and veiled wonder. The material is hand-knitted from specially-bred Persians for a source of material that's as sustainable as it is luxurious, and the dusk stones might be too small to evolve a Pokemon, but they act as a glittering embellishment to an already lavish piece. Braided Cable Joseph: (Steel) Precision-woven metallic threads combine to form a brilliant cape that showers light on the viewer in majestic waves of bronze, stainless steel, and titanium. You will find this modern piece for modern times surprisingly light yet remarkably durable. Inverness del Cacao e Seppia: (Rock) This Pensino take on the traditional cape worn by Sherlock Holmes adds a touch of sophistication and grounded genius to any ensemble while the stiff fibers project the strength and resilience of a cliff face. Tandorian Manta with Traditional Embroidery: (Grass) Handmade by the indigenous tribespeople of Tandor, each of these capes is a unique masterpiece with a legacy of craftsmanship dating back thousands of years. The rich tapestry of colors is made using Vicuna furs hand-dipped in organic, sustainably sourced dyes for a fashion statement that is as vibrant as it is eco-friendly. Thousand Feathered Mantelet: (Flying) Shaped in the form of two massive bird wings this cape is fashioned with authentic feathers shed naturally by over 17 species of Pokemon, from the humble Pidgeot to the Noble Braviary to the Majestic Altaria. Colorful, stylish, and mesmerizing, this item will take your fashion to new heights. Digital Screenweave Serape: (Electric) This high-tech device uses millions of miniaturized OLED lights combined with state-of-the-art software that turns this piece of clothing into an electronic screen that can project any of thousands of moving images, from a riotous thunderstorm to a glowing metropolis. Nanofibers woven into the matrix turn your every movement into electrical power so that the device never needs to be left charging when it could be instead be covering you in state-of-the-art accouterment. Precipitation Proof Poncho: (Water) No rainy day will ever set your style back when you drape yourself in this beautiful yet practical cover. Its riotous blend of cerulean, aqua, turquoise, and navy, offset with hints of white, evokes a more ferocious storm than you will ever encounter in real life, all while keeping the rest of your ensemble desert dry and ready to turn heads. Embroidered Edwardian Roquelaure: (Fairy) This elegant roquelaure will have you feeling like fairytale royalty, and those around you will surely gasp with amazement at the intricate stitching decorating each and every centimeter of this regal piece. Mystic Gypsy Mantilla: (Psychic) Made of 100% pure silk lace this mantilla hearkens back to the traditions of ancient fortune tellers while adding a splash of modernity with fuchsia/ochre coloration and smartfiber weave. Everyone around you will assume you have a touch of the ancient gift when you wear this beautiful and mesmerizing piece. Double Dragon Tippet: (Dragon) This fun, whimsical piece is made from Egyptian cotton and coated in Bagon scales, with both ends crafted to look like Dragonair heads. The piece evokes a touch of oriental mysticism even as it's grounded in practical fashion. Antique Shrouded Stole with Silken Wisps: (Ghost) The stole has come a long way from its ecclesiastical roots and is ready to make its debut into high fashion in this as this year's essential piece of neckwear. Put away your ties and necklaces; this fashion essential projects seriousness and ancient tradition while leaving you free and comfortable. Spider Silk Lace Shawl: (Bug) You'll catch the looks of the crowd like flies in a web with this elegant accessory that is made from 100% pure Ariados silk sourced from the finest breeders in Johto. Handmade by artisans, no two capes are alike and small jeweled adornments are reminiscent of glittering insects frolicking through your ensemble. This is a piece you can't afford to pass up if you wish to be at home with everyone, from the smallest youngster to the most experienced grandmother. Knockout Domino: (Fighting) This crimson cover draws inspiration from the warmup capes worn by boxers before entering the ring, and will strike a powerful blow directly to the fashion sense of anyone you encounter. The ebony trim is made from authentic martial artists' blackbelts to leave you feeling strong and empowered in any situation. Burning Bright Cloak of Fire: (Fire) This resplendent mix of vibrant oranges, deep reds, and bright yellows will leave you so hot people feel the need to douse you in water. Golden metallic highlights leave you flickering with light while smoky woven fibers add a subtle air of passion to your ensemble. Snakeskin Wrap: (Poison) This faux serpent-skin shawl will mesmerize those around you and turn them green from envy. Be ready to strike... up a fascinating conversation in this beautiful wrap. Bed: $15,000 Anyone can sleep in a hammock, but a good bed leaves you refreshed for the next day. This grants you an extra downtime action after spending a night in the secret base. Small Luxury: $10,000 This is something personal to you that's very important, perhaps a cappuccino maker or an extra-snuggly blanket or a picture of your family. This grants you an extra kudo each downtime. The benefits of multiple small luxuries do not stack, but they do stack with other luxury sizes. Big Luxury: $20,000 This is something personal to you that's very important, perhaps a work of art or a videogame setup or a set of exotic spices. This grants you an extra kudo each downtime. The benefits of multiple big luxuries do not stack, but they do stack with other luxury sizes. Huge Luxury: $40,000 Just because we're living in the wilderness doesn't mean we have to do without things like Jacuzzis, air conditioning, or ultraphonic surround sound systems. This grants you an extra kudo each downtime. The benefits of multiple hugel luxuries do not stack, but they do stack with other luxury sizes. Security Security System: $5,000 Anyone attempting to enter your secret base rolls Stealth skill against the Science skill of whoever in the group is retroactively assumed to have set up that system. If the intruder fails, they set off an alarm and cannot enter. If they pass by 30 or less, they alert the trainers inside in the process of disabling the system. If they pass by more than 30 they enter stealthily. Mystic Wards: $3,000 These work the same as a security system, but instead pit Mysteries against Mysteries, and prevent anyone trying to enter via supernatural methods such as teleportation or moonshadow. Work Equipment Workstation: $7,500 Guiseppe's offers a wide variety of work equipment for all manner of professions. Choose what skill the workstation is for and what type of work you do. For example, a laboratory will help you with science experiments while an advanced computer will help you with using science to program. Meanwhile, an artist's studio would help you paint. Regardless, treat having a workstation as if you had a specialty for the skill you're using. As a downtime action you may forgo this bonus to roll the associated skill and earn money equal to $50 times your roll. Crystal Ball: $5,000 This allows you to perform remote viewing. If you have a ritual link to the target such as a lock of hair, photograph, or you can see them. Roll Mysteries as your skill for perceiving, but subtract 60 from that if you lack a trainer class that would grant you supernatural insight, such as psychic or ghost type specialist. Media Station: $10,000 This computer is equipped with a camera, microphone, and editing software for you to interact with your fans. As a downtime action you can reap the benefits of your sponsor rewards. For rewards that vary, use your last battle as a baseline. First Aid Station: $5,000 As a downtime action, you may heal an injured Pokemon HP equal to your Medicine Roll. Kitchenette: $5,000 As a downtime action, you may turn $100 worth of cooking supplies into a meal that feeds a Pokemon, restoring 1d60 HP and 1 FP, and you can make a number of meals equal to your Artistry roll divided by 10, though no Pokemon can benefit from more than 1 meal per downtime. Medical Station: $10,000 As a downtime action, you may fully heal an injured Pokemon. Ground Penetrating Radar: $12,000 This lets you identify where items might be buried underground. As a downtime action, you can dig for treasure by rolling the Ancient skill and comparing the results to the chart below. 0-90 Junk: # Cigarette Butt # Rusty Tin Can # Dirt Clod 100-130 Useful Minerals: # Charcoal # Dragon Fang # Hard Stone # Magnet # Soft Sand # Oval Stone # King's Rock # Nugget # Random Mega Evolution Stone 140-150 Evolutionary Stone: # Water Stone # Thunder Stone # Fire Stone # Leaf Stone # Moon Stone # Sun Stone # Dawn Stone # Dusk Stone # Shiny Stone # Ice Stone 160-170 Very Useful Stone # GM chooses a mega evolution stone for a Pokemon in the party or a Z-crystal. 180-190 Fossil: # Sudowoodo # Omanyte # Kabuto # Aerodactyl # Lileep # Anorith # Ancient Bulbasaur # Ancient Squirtle # Ancient Charmander # Ancient Garchomp 200+ Player's choice, or pick 2 from the list at random.